No sex?
by Blackfang64
Summary: Its Natsuki's birthday and Shizuru has something for her. Unfortunately Natsuki's too tired to do 'it', what will Shizuru do? ShizNat humour, Happy Birthday Natsuki!


**Author: Thank goodness I didn't miss Natsuki's birthday this year, exams are over for me which means I can write up more stories, yay! Anyway, enjoy! **

Sliding the key into the keyhole, the blunette turned the key waiting for the clicking sound to ring softly into her ears. Opening the door, the cobalt haired woman stood tall with her head hanging past her shoulders as she let out a loud yawn. "So tired... must... find... bed... now"

Stumbling across the room, the blunette kicked her shoes off as she dropped her bag onto the floor ignoring the tools rattling around at impact. She walked slowly across the floor almost in an undead like manner taking no notice of the small rose petals along the floor leading to her room. "Almost there... bed sweet bed..."

At opening the door, the cobalt haired woman was treated with a surprise at the sight before her. The room was darkened to say, except for the few candles lit up at various parts of her room. Rose petals covered the floor leading away towards the bed which too was covered in petals. Upon her bed laid a woman with long golden chestnut hair, her body was all but bare except for a long navy blue ribbon wrapped around her exposed features. The blunette's eyes widened slightly if they had any energy left as the woman cracked a warm Cheshire smile.

"Ara, does Natsuki like what she sees?" the woman asked in a Kyoto accent perking the blunette's emerald eyes down towards her chest.

"S-Shizuru?" Natsuki weakly replied trying her best to hold back the yawn.

"Since Natsuki is the birthday girl, I thought I would get her something nice... and sexy" Shizuru chuckled lightly at her last comment before noticing the blunette wasn't even blushing.

"Shizuru that's nice of you, but... I'm just too tired today" Shizuru's eyes widened watching the blunette walk away towards the cupboard grabbing a towel.

"But, but, I did this for Natsuki" putting on puppy dogs eyes, Shizuru pleaded with the half asleep blunette who could only just smile.

"I'm grateful for it Shizuru, really. But right now, I just want to fall asleep. Perhaps another time, okay?" giving her girlfriend a small peck on the lips, Natsuki headed for the bathroom closing the door behind her.

A few minutes later the blunette came out wrapped in a towel whilst her hair hanged down past her shoulders. "Shizuru?" Natsuki called out but got no response. Taking a look around in her room, she was greeted by Shizuru laying on the bed in a sexy pose except with a bottle of mayonnaise grasped in her hands.

"Catch" Shizuru threw the bottle to Natsuki who had enough reflexes to catch the bottle only to ponder at its existence. "Eat it" shrugging her shoulders, Natsuki unscrewed the lid before happily sculling down the contents in hunger. A smile grew along Shizuru's lips as Natsuki finished the bottle.

"Shizuru, why did you..." the blunette paused on at her sentence suddenly feeling a rush of energy. Flinching slightly, the blunette looked over at her sexy companion before licking her lips. "Shizuru, you, me, ribbon, off, now" and with that Natsuki dived across the room tackling Shizuru onto the bed before laughing happily.

**End **

**Shizuru's Omake: **

**Shizuru: (Watches Natsuki enter the bathroom) Noooooo, this can't happen! Natsuki was supposed to tackle me and get horny! No what am I going to do with these toys? (looks over at the unnamed objects) Natsuki needs her energy back, but how? **

**(Light bulb flashes as the 'Popeye tune begins to play) **

**Shizuru: **_**Huh, where did that music come from? Oh well, to the fridge!**_

**30 seconds later... **

**Shizuru: Here we are (holds the Mayonnaise up in a triumphant pose) and now we wait... **

**Sometime later: **

**Shizuru: Here we go, I can hear her **

**Natsuki: Shizuru? **

**Shizuru: **_**Fufufu, I'm such a genius, one gulp of this Mayonnaise mixed with my... secret formula and she'll be on me in no time!**_

**Natsuki: (Enters the room wrapped in a towel) **

**Shizuru: **_**Natsuki wrapped in a towel, calm down Shizuru save your horniness for later**_** (Holds up the Mayo bottle) Catch**

**Natsuki: (Catches bottle) **

**Shizuru: Eat it (Smiles with glee) **_**Yes, that's right Natsuki drink some, eh-? Wait, Natsuki don't drink the whole thing, you'll get- **_

**Natsuki: (finishes bottle) Shizuru why did you- (feels sudden regain of energy) Shizuru, you, me, ribbon, off, now (Dives onto the bed) **

**Shizuru: **_**Bahhhh, Natsuki's not suppose to get this horny, I am!**_** Ara~ **

**End of Omake: **

**Author: If you haven't seen 'Popeye' before than you wouldn't get the joke, it's an old cartoon but still a classic never the less. Hope you enjoy the Birthday fic for Natsuki, don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
